


Into the Atmosphere

by netflixandnaps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixandnaps/pseuds/netflixandnaps
Summary: Hey guys :) this is just a bunch of Klance one-shots and that sort of thing! I hope you like them!!





	1. Playlist

1\. Waiting for Love - Avicii  
2\. Meant to Be - BeBe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line  
3\. Satellite - Dave Matthews Band  
4\. Walking on the Moon - The Police  
5\. Call My Dad -AJR  
6\. Warriors - Imagine Dragons  
7\. Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
8\. Believer - Imagine Dragons  
9\. High Hopes - Panic! at the Disco  
10\. H.O.L.Y. - Florida Georgia Line  
11\. Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert  
12\. Beautiful Drug - Zac Brown Band


	2. Raindrops

The rain softly pounded against the dry, cracked Texas terrain. Keith Kogane sat on the damp, wooden steps of the McClain’s back porch, staring at Lance, one of the many McClain children, dancing in the downpour.  
The paladins had returned to earth days previous, and already, Keith was itching to return to his home among the stars. He had grown to love his shifting amongst the galaxies, and found himself longing to be back in the Castle of Lions. But it had been destroyed.  
And now they were all on Earth, bound to its crust by gravity. Keith knew that although the group was happy to be home, the other paladins were just as desperate to return to the life they knew.  
“Hey Keith!”  
The boy looked up. The Latino was calling to him, his thin shirt clinging to his skin, showing off his chiseled chest. Keith felt his heart twist.  
It wasn’t until recently, until his return, in fact, that he realized what was happening. He had always found Lance attractive somehow, considering the fact that Lance was quite annoying, but everything about him drew Keith in. His laugh, his voice. The way he cursed in Spanish when something went wrong. And the way he danced. Lance McClain danced as if he was celebrating his last day on Earth, like if he stopped, the oxygen would escape the atmosphere.  
In fact, he had been dancing like this when he had called to Keith.  
“Come here,” he laughed, tilting his head back so the raindrops could roll down his face.  
Keith just shook his head. He wasn’t a huge fan of rain, or dancing, or rain dancing for that matter, which is all Lance wanted to do.  
But Lance wouldn’t take no for an answer. He marched up to the taller boy, taking hijkm by the hands and pulling him up.  
“Come on muchacho,” he smiled. “No one gets out of dancing with me that easily.”  
Lance led Keith into the middle of the yard. Keith prayed that the Latino would drop his hands, but Lance did no such thing.Instead, he twirled Keith around and around.  
Hips curving in and out, he danced around, tugging Keith with him, going along with the beat of the quickening rain. A light boom of thunder clapped, but Lance showed no signs of retreat. By now, Keith’s shirt was also clinging to his wet skin, his muscles sticking out like a peach in a bowl of pears. He felt open, exposed, but Lance didn’t seem to notice. The other boy was holding Keith’s hand while his other was on the half-galran’s waist. Keith awkwardly put a hand on Lance’s shoulder as he began to dance.  
His feet alternated steps, their pace quick. Lance spun Keith out, but pulled him in loosely only to twirl him in the opposite direction. The dance got faster and faster, and Keith began to feel the rhythm as he and his partner tangoed in the rain.  
Now, Lance would be the last to admit this, but seeing Keith laugh as he spun him around and around, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes as it dripped with rain made him want every last inch of Keith’s grizzled body.  
He had known for a while that he was bisexual, way back to his years at the Garrison, but the last person he expected to fall for was Keith. But here he was now, longing to be able to call Keith his own.  
As the wind blew harder and lightning illuminated the sky, Lance spun Keith out and pulled him in tightly, their two chests colliding as the dance abruptly stopped. Lance’s hand was in the small of Keith’s back while the other lay upon his shoulder. The other boy’s hands were secured tightly on Lance’s waist. They were so close that they could feel one another’s breaths warm their faces.  
Breathlessly, Lance tucked a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear, offering him a small smile. Both of them were soaked, and continued to be drenched by the downpour. The Latino looked down nervously.  
“You’re beautiful,” Keith whispered, raising Lance’s chin with a gentle touch.  
Lance looked at Keith’s lips. Timidly, he brought his nose to Keith’s, their tips touching gently as raindrops rolled down their bridges. Carefully, Lance kissed Keith.  
A sensation filled both boys, and they grew hungry for more, their hands exploring their new terrain. Keith picked up Lance, holding him up while the other boy wrapped his legs around his tightly.  
Lance was the one to pull away, biting Keith’s lower lip.  
“Mi amore,” he whispered, before kissing Keith once more, the passion and affection growing stronger with each kiss.


	3. Klance - Pretty Little Liars AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you know that steamy shower scene between Hannah and Caleb in the first season of PLL? Yeah, okay, get ready for the same thing, but with a bit more flavor ;)

Lance wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened, but he was currently harbouring a fugitive of the Garrison. And not just any fugitive, oh no; he was harbouring Keith Kogan, the rachet bad-boy with the mullet and dreamy eyes who had been booted from the school.  
Keith was the exact opposite of Lance; quiet, moody, and shy while Lance was bubbly, outgoing, and confident. So why had Keith come to him.  
Well, technically, he didn’t come to Lance. The truth was, Lance found Keirth camping out at the Garrison late one night while he was doing research. No way did Lance believe that Mission Kerberos was a technical error, and he was determined to find out what happened to Shiro, Matt, and Sam. In fact, he was researching just that when he heard a loud bang from across the hall.  
The last thing he expected to find - he was terrified there would be an armed robber trying to steal information - was the half-galran trying to break open a vending machine. Lance tried his best not to stare at Keith, which very easy to do, and eventually found out - after a long exchange of sassy remarks - that Keith had nowhere else to spend his nights, which is how he ended up at the McClains.  
Let Lance be the first to tell you; hiding a hot teenage boy in your room was not easy! Keith spent most of his nights awake, researching Shiro and trying to get ahold of him from deep space, and his mornings sleeping in until noon.  
And he ate so much! Keith could probably give Hunk a run for his money. Lance’s mama kept finding empty food wrappers and containers in the trash, and Lance felt like he deserves an award for all the improv he had to do in the past week.  
But it was worth it. Lance found himself thinking about Keith all the time; in classes, while doing chores at his family’s rancho, at dinner. He knew it was wrong, and that Keith was only there because Lance had insisted since he had literally nowhere else to go, but he wanted Kerith to stay for longer.  
He didn't want the older boy to go. Lance loved every second he spent with Keith, whether it be arguing with him over something that didn't really matter or talking to him about Shiro and the Kerberos mission.  
But Keirth had made it clear the first night that he wasn't staying for very long, and shouldn't really be staying there at all. He wanted to - needed to - find Shiro and bring him home. And that’s what he had been planning to do. Until the incident.  
After all of Lance’s siblings fled the house to do their various chores, Lance stood guard of the communal bathroom while Keith showered. God, that boy took forever. Lance had been standing there for, like, ten years. He regretted putting his phone in the bathroom so it could charge.  
Impatiently, he stuck his head through the doorway.  
“Keith?”  
“What?” Keith grumbled in obvious annoyance.  
“You’re taking forever!”  
“Shut up Lance.”  
“I’m serious!” he whined. “Can I just come in and grab my phone?”  
“Go ahead,” Keith sighed.  
Lance slinked into the bathroom, heading for the sink to get his phone when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Quickly, and without thinking, he jumped into the shower.  
“What the f-” Keith started, but Lance put his hand over his mouth.  
“Lance?” his mom's voice came. “Is that you, hijo?”  
“Si mama!” he said, his face bright pink. Keith was standing right there. And. He. Was. Naked.  
“I’m going to grab the clothes from the hamper, suena bien?”  
“Bueno. I really can’t talk right now mama…”  
“Si, si. Okay, I’m going now. Finish up soon and do your chores como un buen chico.”  
The door closed, and Lance removed his hand from Keith’s mouth. Both boys were bright red.  
“Lance…” Keith started, but the Latino didn’t let him finish. He jumped right out of the shower.  
HE shut himself in his room, quickly stripping out of his damp clothes.  
“Estupido estupido estupido!” he mumbled to himself, pulling on a new pair of shorts. “Puta stupido…”  
Somebody brushed their lips over Lance’s bare shoulder.  
He swiveled around only for Keith to push him back into a wall, kissing him freckles. Lance stood their shocked, but pulled Keith closer to him by the hem of his shorts as he kissed him back. Keith's muscular arms locked Lance between himself and the wall, both forearms pressed against the wood. Lance’s fingers interlocked themselves in Keith’s hair, tugging at the long strands.  
The half-galran moved him hands to Lance’s hips and guided the boy to his bed, pressing him onto the mattress. Lance lay there, biting his lip as Keith tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear before placing his lips lightly on Lance’s waist. He ran his mouth from Lance’s hips to his abs, which were elevated from his tan skin like mountain peaks,. Keith brought them to the boys chest and shoulders, leaving a trail of small marks in his wake.Lance moaned softly as Keith kissed his neck,. Working on a small patch of skin halfway up his next. Gently, Keith pulled at the sin with his teeth.  
The older boy drew back, but Lance pulled him down to him, kissing him aggressively. He flipped Keith over so that the boy was under him. Lance put his lips to Keith’s sharp jawline, running his mouth down the bone slowly so that Keith let out a soft moan. His put his mouth back on Keith’s, slipping his tongue past the others boy’s lips. Keith rolled over Lance, once again looming over him, and bit his lip playfully.He kissed Lance’s neck in the same, tender spot again, causing him to moan once more.  
“Dear god, don’t go,” Lance moaned.  
Drawing back, Keith looked at him. Gently, he fell on one of his elbows, half of his body laying on top of Lance’s, and brushed a strand of hair out of the Latino’s eyes. He gave Lance a quick kiss.  
“Never,” he whispered.  
Lance smiled, and pulled Keith down on top of him, kissing him passionately. And man, Kerith had to say, it felt good to feel Lance smile against his lips.


	4. Red, Blue, and Purple

The bruises were just starting to form. Lance McClain turned in front of the mirror, examining the multicolored patches that were beginning to grow under his skin on his back. He hasn't told anyone about what he had been doing. And he didn’t plan on telling anyone. If he did, they’d tell him it wasn’t worth it. But it was worth it.  
Now they began to hurt. He turned, and felt a sharp ache in his lower back. Lance looked and realized what it was; a red, blue, and purple bruise the size of his bayard was dominating his back.   
He sighed and looked in the mirror, hands on the bathroom counter. It was worth it. It had to be. If it didn't work, all of his effort - and his pain - would be for nothing. Lance bowed his head, cursing low in Spanish under his breath.  
As he raised his eyes, he caught Keith Kogan staring at his from the doorway, his eyes wide. Lance quickly turned around, grabbing his shirt and tugging it over his head quickly.  
“Holy shit Lance!” Keith said, walking briskly into the bathroom and shutting the door. “What happened?”:  
“Nothing,” he grumbled, stalking off into his bedroom, attempting to close the door behind him, but Keith caught it and followed him in.  
“Bullshit.”  
Lance groaned. He knew Keith wouldn’t give up.  
“They’re bruises, okay?”  
“From what?” Keith asked gently.   
“It doesn’t matter,” Lance choked, his voice cracking.  
Keith’s face softened. “Come here,” he said, pulling Lance into a loose hug. Lance felt relaxed for a second, burt when he hugged Keith back, his breath became ragged and shaky. He felt Keith’s hands smoothing down his hair.  
Taking Lance’s hand, he led him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, checking the water to make sure it was hot. Keith peeled off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, stomach, and arms, tossing it on the floor. Lance couldn’t help but stare.  
“Take off your shirt,” he commanded softly.   
Slowly, he pulled his shirt over his head, his heart racing. He felt a shortness of breath; Keith was so gorgeous. His whole body looked as if it had been carved from stone.  
Keith gestured to the shower, and Lance obeyed, stepping into the warm stream of water. The heat felt soothing as it ran against his skin. Within seconds, Keith’s hands found Lance’s hips, pulling the other boy against him. He put his lips on the Latino’s shoulder, softly kissing it. He felt him relax, so he moved his lips down his back a little, tenderly kissing one of the bruises. Lance moaned softly, tilting his head back as Keith moved his lips to Lance’s neck, biting at the skin. Underneath his mouth, the half-galran felt him swallow, his breath ragged.   
Turning around, Lance kissed Keith passionately, slipping his tongue into the other boys mouth. Keith picked up Lance, pressing him against the shower wall gently, the cold tile meeting Lance’s burning bruises. Stepping out of the shower, he carried the boy to the sink, placing him on the counter. Keith pulled away, running his lips over Lance’s neck, and then kissing his jawline slowly, tracing the bone with his tongue. Lance moaned gently, grabbing Keith;’s face and kissing him aggressively.   
Lance hopped off the counter, pushing Keith into his bedroom and onto the bed. He scooted back on his elbows as Lance crawled on top of him, his lips meeting Keith’s abs. He tugged at his damp shorts, exposing his boxers. Lance moved his lips to the older boys lower hips, who moaned gently. He moved his mouth over and up, making his way up to Keith’s muscular chest.  
He kissed and sucked at his neck, making him moan as a hickey began to form on his neck, below his adam’s apple. Keith closed his eyes, bracing his back so his chest was slightly elevated. Keith pulled at Lance’s shorts, inching them from his hips, tossing them onto the floor. He flipped over onto Lance, kissing his hips just as the boy had been doing to him minutes before. Lance moaned, pulling Keith’s shorts down lower with his legs.The half-galran pulled off his own opants, tossing them next to Lance’s. He kissed Lance passioantly, the Latino’s legs entangled in his own.  
Keith broke away from Lance, tracing his lips with his finger.  
“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.  
“They’re for you,” Lance smiled, holding Keith’s cheek in his palm.  
“What are?”  
“The bruises. I’ve been training. I want to take down Haggar for what she did to Shiro. As much as I want him to be back with us, I want you to have your brother back.”  
Keith felt his heart begin to crumble as he kissed Lance softly and affectionately.  
“You didn’t have to do that for me, Lance…” he smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.  
“I wanted to.”  
Keith sighed. Lance kissed his neck and chest, giving Keith the puppy dog eyes when he pulled away.  
“I wish you hadn't. Now you’re bruised…”  
“I can handle it!” he said fiercely, trying to sit up to fight Keith, but the older boy just laughed, kissing the top of his head.  
“I know Lance, I know…”  
“Liar…” Lance said flirtatiously, biting his lip.  
“Shut up…” he mumbled as Lance pulled him back down onto his body, the Latinos hips pressed against Keith’s.


	5. Seeking Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS NO LONGER RATED PG FOLKS!! PLEASE AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU DON'T WANNA TAKE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL; I TOTALY GET IT BUT PLEASE DON'T READ IF THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE

They had been on Senos for two months, seeking refuge from the overtaking Galra once more. Voltron was supposed to be a symbol of hope, but when its paladins showed fear, how hopeful could one be?  
Lance’s skin felt grimy from the layers of ash and dirt that hadn’t been rinsed off since his landing on the desert planet. There wasn't enough water for the Senonians, nevertheless the paladins. He wished for Allura and Coran. The two alteans had their own mission; to return with Romelle to the planet Lotor had taken the Altean’s to and release any remaining people. They would've known what to do about the lack of water. Lance did not. No one had drank water in a week. People were on the brink of death because of dehydration, and Lance felt helpless; he couldn't save them.   
And then a miracle happened.   
A spring burst through the dry, cracking terrain. The Senonians cried with joy, thanking the earth for its gift. There was enough water to save the dying twice. So there was plenty of excess water to cleanse Lance of his grime. Of course, he would have to be resourceful, but he knew a ten minute shower wouldn’t waste all of the water. After all, if there was enough to dave the dying - which was almost three-fourths of the planet - twice, he could have a decent shower.  
Lance returned to his shared bungalow, stripping to his boxers and adjusting the water to warm. He hoped that Keith wouldn’t come back until Lance was clean. He shivered at the thought of Keith walking in on his, both of their cheeks flushing red as Lance quickly shut off the water, grabbing the nearest towel. He didn’t want Keith to see him that way until he was ready. But when would he be ready? Today? Tomorrow? In three hundred years?  
There was something wrong about the way Keith made him feel. No person should make you feel breathless the way he did. No kiss should leave you weak at the knees. No person should hug you from behind when you’re in the middle of a conversation and make you swoon so hard that you forget every single word you were about to say.  
Up unto their arrival on Senos, Keith had shown no acknowledgement of his secret relationship with the Latino; he was too focused on traveling and working with the Blade to go public, so every kiss they stole before their announcement went unnoticed by the universe. But now he was the one to kiss Lance good morning, top brush his bed head out of his eyes. And although it had never gone past kissing, Lance wanted all of Keith. All of him.  
Much to Lance’s dismay, and delight, Keith came into the hut, his cosmic wolf, Anastasia, close at his heels. He set his bag down, lifting his eyes and stopping when he saw Lance a smirk on his face. He felt his skin run cold as all the heat rushed to his face, shifting uncomfortably in his underwear.  
‘“What?” Lance asked, blushing fiercely.  
“You’re beautiful,” he said gently, his smirk becoming a crooked grin.  
“Shut up.”  
Keith laughed, shaking his head. And when his eyes rose once more, Lance almost died. fire , passion, taunt, and lust loomed in his eyes.  
“So there’s water in the bungalow now?” he asked, beginning top put away his belongings while Anastasia curled up at the foot of their bed.  
“Yes.”  
“Going to shower?”  
“Yes.”   
“Mind if I join you?”  
Lance felt his heart stop.  
“No,” he choked out, his voice exhaled casually while his head exploded.  
“Okay,” he grinned, flashing his straight teeth at his boyfriend.  
Lance practically sprinted back into the bathroom. Breathing shakily, he took off his boxers, stepping into the now hot water, heart racing. Keith wanted to join him. In the shower. Naked. As in, he wanted to have shower sex. Right now. Like it’s something that’s super casual and normal because that was the way he said it. Lacne felt lightheaded as his mind raced.  
He let the water enclose his dirty skin, the molecules weaving in and out of his clogged pores. He bent his head back, the water running down his face and through his hair. He let the water transfer him into a different dimension, one where there was nothing but open, shallow water for miles and miles, a place where he could just walk through the tiny waves that curled over his ankles, the sand squishing between his toes.  
Lance felt Keith come up behind him, goosebumps running down his arms despite the steam gathering in the bathroom. He felt Keith’s hand run down his arm, and then ro his waist, pulling him against him. He put his hand on top of Keith’s tilting his head back against Keith's shoulder as the half-galran kissed his neck, biting gently at his skin. Lance moaned softly as he felt his boyfriend’s mouth move to his jawline.  
The warm water streamed down on them as Lance turned around, kissing Keith tenderly at first, but then more aggressively as he became more hungry. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, throwing it into his. Every breath he drew was Keith’s, his warmness filling up the Latino. Lance moaned into the other boy’s mouth.  
Shutting off the water, Keith picked up Lance and carrying him into their bedroom, laying him on their bed as Anastasia jumped off, curling up on the floor. Keith pressed one of Lance’s legs to the bed, kissing his upper thigh slowly. Hearing the Latino whimper and moan only encouraged him. He moved his mouth to his lower abdomen, running his tongue between his lips as he kissed his boyfriend’s grizzled stomach.  
“Dios,” Lance moaned, cursing under his breath in Spanish.  
Keith moved his lips off of Lance’s stomach, moving them to his chest. “It's so sexy when you go Spanish on me.”  
Almost forcefully, Keith turned Lance onto his stomach, kissing the skin between Lance’s shoulder blades. Every breath that escaped the Latino was a soft whimper as Keith ground his hips into Lance’s backside. Lance could already feel the bruises forming, but he didn’t tell Keith to stop. He couldn’t. It would be like rejecting heaven itself. Every moment felt holy.   
Keith moved his lips to Lance’s shoulder and neck, sucking at the skin until it became discolored. He turned his head to where his boyfriend was kissing him passionately, stealing a sloppy kiss from Keith, who finished his spot on Lance’s neck only to turn him onto his back.  
In a swift movement, Lance flipped himself onto Keith, kissing him like he was the oxygen Lance needed to breathe. Their tongues danced, tangoing to the best of their hearts. Every inch of Keith moved to the trance of Lance, who curved his hips in and out over Keith’s,   
grinding himself passioantly against the other boy. Hearing Keith moan was new to Lance, but the down right sexiest thing he’d ever heard.  
His lips moved down to his chest, kissing him softly while his tongue and teeth ran wild, covering the foreign, and beautiful, terrain. They then traveled to his sharp jawline, which he traced with his tongue. Keith’s eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily as Lance’s hands roamed below his waist.  
“Oh shit,” he moaned. “Holy shit Lance.”  
The Latino gave him a mischievous look before biting at Keith’s neck, leaving a dull tooth matk as he continued to let his hands explore more freely.  
But then he retracted his hands, tangling them in Keith's hair, biting the half-galran’s lower lips seductively. He looked into Lance’s eyes, their pupils screaming with happiness as they dominated his beautiful iris’, and smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose.  
“I love you,” he whispered, moving a strand of his shaggy sex hair and resting his palm on Lance’s cheek.  
“Yo también te amo,” he responded quietly, touching Keith;’s hand with his own.  
“God, it’s so sexy when you speak Spanish to me.”  
“You already said that,” he said in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes, but his smile was obvious.  
“Well I’m saying it again; it is the sexiest fucking thing when you talk Espanol to me Lance McClain.”  
Lance smiled and blushed, leaning into Keith, although it was Keith who attacked their lips gently. It was slow, but the two lovers could feel the passion transmitted through their to sets of lips. It didn't evolve; it stayed simple and sweet, even when keith slipped his tongue past Lance’s teeth. They kissed like this for a minute, until Lacne broke away, resting his head of his boyfriend’s chiseled chest, and within minutes, he fell asleep to Keith;s fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp gently.  
He hand found refugee in Keith.


	6. El Niños Borracho

It finally happened.  
Pidge was 18.   
The paladins woke her up around noon, barging through the Holt home screaming “Gay-teen! Gay-teen!” at the top of their lungs while throwing confetti and glitter all over the floors. The green paladin was in tears, so shocked and happy that they remembered, and that they decided to parade through her house and ruin the floors, much to her mother’s dismay, just for her.  
But that wasn’t the big surprise.  
While Shiro cooked the group double-chocolate pancakes –his specialty– Lance announced that they were going to take Pidge clubbing, which had been his idea, emphasizing his idea. The group laughed as he pretended to dance, standing up on the kitchen counter, strutting and swaying his his hips like a true model.  
Well, everyone but Keith.   
The older, quieter boy was just watching him strut, unaware that Allura was watching him drool over Lance, who was now spinning around, waving his coat in his hand. Keith wasn’t exactly ready to admit that he was in love with the Latino, and that he had been in love with Lance since the beginning of their journey. Sure, their rivalry was competitive and fun, and the snarkier and sassier Lance kind of turned Keith on, but he had never wanted to be enemies.   
He sipped his coffee as Shiro scolded him, telling him that he already had to clean up the mess he made with the glitter and confetti, and that a messed up countertop was the last thing he needed. Lance smiled, winking at Shiro, but he got off the counter, kissing the side of Pidge’s head and sliding a mug of french vanilla espresso in front of her; Pidge’s favorite!  
“So I’m thinking,” Lance said, a mischievous grin upon his face as he leaned back on his bar stool, propping his feet up on the counter for a second, but took them with one dirty look from Shiro, “that I’ll confirm with the limo–”  
“There’s a limo?” Pidge screams excitedly, eyes growing huge.  
“Well duh,” Lance smiled, kissing her hand, “Anything for mi hermana menor.” Keith felt himself almost choke on his own coffee. He both hated and loved when Lance spoke Spanish because it was literally the sexiest thing.  
“Awesome…” she whispered, sipping her coffee, eyes still on Lance, curiosity looming.”  
“So when the limo comes, it’ll pick up me and Hunk, and then get Shiro and Keith, and then Allura, and then the birthday girl! And then we’ll head to the club.”  
“What club?” Ms. Holt asked with concern.  
“Don’t worry Ms. H! They mark unbderage citizens so they can’t drink. It’s Galaxy Mixer, a few miles west of the Garrison actually. Don’t worry it’s one-hundred percent sfwe!”  
Keith was impressed. For someone who was often perceived as irresponsible and childish, Lance was actually being really mature and cautious, especially because he had chosen a club where Pidge would be safe.   
“Oh,” said Ms. Holt, her expression lightning immediately, “Sam took me there once for a high school reunion. It was great! Sounds great Lance! Thank you for looking after Katie.”  
“Mom…” Pidge grumbled at her real name, but Lance jumped in quickly: “Of course Ms. Holt! I would feel horrible if Pidge got completely drunk on her first night out as an adult.”  
Allura gave him a look, which made Keith realize they were most definitely not going to the Galaxy Mixer. He glared at lance, who caught the gesture and winked, blowing him a kiss. Keith turned red and returned to his coffee. He caught his Altean friend smirking at him, so he just glared at her too.  
It was silly to think that lance could ever grow up.   
It was obvious that he couldn’t.   
And now Pidge was going to have top pay for it tomorrow morning with a wicked hangover.   
At seven o’clock sharp, the limo pulled up to Shiro and Keith’s apartment, and a text from Lance came through. He and Shiro were both dressed in solid-colored button downs –Shiro’s white and Keith’s black– that exposed their bulging muscles jeans, and Converse that matched their shirts.   
The second they got in the car, Lance announced, “We're not actually going to the Galaxy Mixer; we’re going to the El Niño Borracho.”  
As Shiro launched off into a speech about being responsible with Pidge, as well as lying to Ms. Holt, Keith felt himself fall into an endless hole. El Niño Borracho was the most upbeat club in Houston, and had a reputation for drunk teenagers and young adults getting a little too wild, hence the name that literally translated to “The Drunk Child.”  
He couldn’t go there with lance, oh no. The last thing that Keith needed was that sexy Latino getting hyped while screaming the words to his favorite Hispanic songs and dancing like a true Latino. He was going to leave there with a migraine from the countless drinks he would need to distract himself from Lance and urges to touch lance everywhere.   
Yeah, no. Not one Pidge’s birthday. Maybe another day, but not today.  
“–and not only did you lie to her, she’ll never trust you again! You have to be more careful with this kind of shit Lance! We can’t let Pidge go! Someone has to pretend to get sick in the limo so we can turn around and take her home!”  
“In my defense,” he said, a smirk upon his face, “I wanted Pidge to have an awesome introduction to adulthood. None of us did; we were all in space! She deserves the celebration we never had. Plus, I know the owner. He’s Rachel’s husbands friend, so they’ve been told to treat us with extra-special care. Pidge is in good hands.”  
“I agree with Lance.”  
Everyone looked at Keith, jaws dropped.  
“I mean, I see his point. Even though it’s Pidge’s eighteenth birthday, we’re kind of celebrating ours like real teenagers because we never got to. We were too busy fighting the Galra. It was awesome, don’t get me wrong, but none of us expect for Shiro and Allura ever got that opportunity. So, I get it.”  
Lance smiled, mouthing thank you, a blush upon his tan cheeks.   
Keith responded with a whispered, “You’re welcome.”  
When they got the club, the gang piled out; Hunk, Allura, Shiro, Keith, Lance, and finally, Pidge. Her eyes lit up when she saw where they really were, a smacked Lance playfully, who laughed, linking his arm with hers and leading the group to the doors.  
A long line stood between a wall and several stands with velvet linker, grumbling and taking selfies while in line. But Lance approached the doorman with the other paladins, a knowing smile on his face as he fist bumped the toweribng man,  
“Pablo! My man!”  
“Que pasa Lance? How can I help you and you're amigos.”  
“It’s Pidge cumpleaños, amigo. I talked to Raphael already, so we should be good to rodar.”  
“Si tipo. You're good to go! Que te diviertas! Oh, and feliz cumpleaños young,” he said with a wink, opening the doors for the group of seven.  
As they entered the club, they were overwhelmed with loud music blaring through the dj’s speaker and the neon lights shining from the ceiling. Lance whooped, and dragged Pidge and the rest of the paladins onto the dance floor, laughing as he twirled Hunk and Pidge about.   
Keith followed like a lost puppy as he watched Lance laugh and dance, and he wished that he could make him as happy as he looked right now. He wanted him to smile the way he was now when Keith kissed him, but he knew it would never happen.  
Because they would never happen.  
Hunk came back with an armful of brightly colored shots, passing one out to everyone.  
“To Pidge,” he toasted, raising his vivid drink up to the ceiling.  
“To Pidge!” everyone chimed in, throwing back the shots like they were water, including Pidge, who shook her head until the sopur expression on her face disappeared.  
“I’m eighteen!” she screamed, whooping as Shiro laughed, shaking his head as he watched his teenagers dance wildly.  
Except for Keith, who was standing off towards the back corner of the club, near the bar. He watched as Allura and Shiro “danced” with one another, snapping and awkwardly saying. Hunk and Pidge were dancing modestly, laughing as they watched Lance. They weren’t the only ones watching him.  
He looked so gorgeous dancing there in the changing lights, curving his body, arms above his head. His light blue button down was unbuttoned and untucked from his khakis as he danced, having no idea how sexy he looked, his ripe abs making Keith hungry for just one taste…  
“You with Lance?”  
Keith whipped around to find himself face-to-face with a slender bartender, the name “Acxa” written upon her nametag. She was very cute, Keith assumed, because a guy down the bar was staring at her – well, more her ass than the rest of her– but she wasn’t anything special. Lance, however, was incredibly special, and it wasn’t hard to see. Only hard for him to admit.   
“You know him?”  
“‘Course,” she responded, cleaning a collection of shot glasses with salt around the rims, “his sister’s husband’s best friend, Raphael, owns the place. I see Lance and his siblings here all the time, even when it’s not business hours. How do you know him?”  
“I’m just one of the guys he was up in space with.”  
“Oh yeah, that’s right! You’re one of the paladins! Are you Keith?” He nodded, wondering how she knew. “Oh, Lance talks about you all the time! I feel like I already know you! Except you’re miuch broader and sexioer than he described, and trust me, he made you sound scrumptious.”   
Keith felt his face grow hot, but he just shook his head. “There’s no way he would ever say that.”  
“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. That chico has been in love with you for years. He talks about you all the time. It’s kind of annoying.:  
Keith looked back at Lance, who was still hogging the dance floor. But he wouldn’t be for long.  
A tall, curvy girl was making her way towards him. He felt his fists ball.  
“Go get him,” Acxa whispered, hanging him a tequila shot. He downed it in a second, leaving the glass on the bar as he shifted through people, making his way to Lance.  
The curvy girl now was flirting with lance, who had stopped dancing and seemed interested in talking with her, his eyes shifting between her face and chest. Keith almost turned around, his heart shattering, but he continued forward. He came up behind Lance, wrapping his arms around the Latino’s waist, and burying his face in Lance's neck for a second.  
“Sorry I left you,” he whispered loud enough for the girl to hear, “I just had to have another shot or I wouldn’t have been able to keep myself from devouring you on the dance floor.”  
The girl’s face went red, as well as lance’s face.  
“Oh hi,” Keith said sweetly, a bitter expression hidden behind his smiling mouth, “can i help you?”  
“Yeah, no sorry,” she said awkwardly, quickly leaving.  
“Bye Nyma!” Lance called.  
Once she disappeared, Keith untangled himself from Lance, who was so close, and it was making Keith begin to loose control. He turned to leave, immediately regretting what he said, but he felt the ther boy grab his arm.  
“Stay,” he whispered.  
The half-galran looked around, trying to escape, but he gave up, letting Lance drag him deeper into the crowd where Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Allura were standing a few feet closer to the stage where the dj was switching songs. Lance took Keith’s other hand, and slowly swayed with him, smiling at him.  
But the second the dj put on the new track, Lance let go of his hands, screaming and jumping up and down. He laughed when he saw his friends confused expression.  
“It’s Shakira! Like, as in the queen Shakira!” But that didn’t clear up his confusion, so Lance said with a laugh, “It’s ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ Keith. You are such a grandfather…”  
Although Keith had no idea what the song’s purpose was, he wished it would never end; Lance was dancing sexily again, his hips and abs making Keith drool. Whoever Shakira was, she was right; Lance’s hips don't lie.  
He couldn’t take it anymore.  
He grabbed his hipos, pulling Lance, their faces inches from one another. Breathless, he kissed Lance, his tongue slipping past the Latino’s lips effortlessly. He pulled away, turning around to leave, but once again, Lance pulled him back.  
But this time, he joined their lips hungrily, wrapping his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers in Keith’s mullet, jumping up so his legs could wrap around Keith’s wide hips.   
Lance smiled against the half-Galran’s lips, his tongue wrapped in his, Keith’s hands on his upper thighs. It was Keith who pulled away again, and it was Lance who forced their mouths back together again, letting Keith know that it was unacceptable to separate their lips.   
It was like Lance said; it was their birthday celebrations too, and this was his present.


	7. The Taste of Solitude

It was getting rejected that hurt.   
Actually, it was considering he was good enough and then being proved wrong.   
That’s what hurt the most.  
He had always thought that he was good enough, handsome enough, smart enough, kind enough. But Allura didn’t think so. No one did. Shiro only came back when someone else saved him. Coran was kind of like his crazy uncle, so Lance honestly wasn’t sure what went through his head most of the time.   
Pidge and Hunk were his best friends, so he couldn’t count on therm to be honest. They’d just say something like, “Oh Lance, we know you’re great. You know you’re great. Who else do you have go prove yourself?”  
The whole galaxy apparently.   
No one wanted him, saw him for his talents. So what if they seemed to be outweighed by the things he couldn't do? Lance bet his whole left arm that no one else on the team could eat seven habanero peppers without cringing. He could. He did it all the time just to mess with his nieces and nephews while his older sisters yelled at him, laughing, to stop.   
He wished his sisters were here right now. They’d tell him how special he was, tickle his toes to keep him from crying and tell him how funny and sweet he was, and then, failing, hold him in their arms while he cried.   
Lance missed feeling that validation.  
Which is why he was sitting away from his team while they laughed at a makeshift camp. It had been a few days since Keith had come home with his mom and really weird space dog thing. Everyone was celebrating and getting ready to start heading back to Earth.  
Keith.   
If anyone made him feel confident and completely invalid at the same time, it was Keith. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that his partial gayness took over and made it impossible for him to take his eyes from Keith. It also wasn't his fault that keith hated him.  
Or maybe it was.  
He honestly wasn’t sure; half the time Keith seemed to hate absolutely everyone on the team. But he seemed to hate Lance the most. Maybe it was because he was loud and expressive, and frankly kind of annoying and Keith was so used to being alone in the silence of the world.  
Whatever it was, and whoever made him feel this way – Keith and Allura – he’d much rather be alone right now than surrounded by his friends. It was strange to taste a dose of solitude, but it felt calming, right.   
The stars could be his company. He had already spent various years amongst them, surrounded by their company, so what was a few more minutes. The stars didn’t judge. The stars didn’t shame.  
The stars didn’t reject.  
He heard the soft stamp of boots on the dry terrain. Lance looked over his shoulder for a second and caught a glimpse at the person walking toward him in the soft glow of an open flame.  
Keith.  
He swiveled his head back quickly, closing his eyes before looking back up at the stars. Keith continued to approach slowly, not saying a word, and he sat down beside Lance. He stared at lance for a second, the Latino’s face growing hot, before he followed his eyes and gazed upon the stars.   
“They’re so much bigger here,” Keith said softly, still looking upon the galaxies. “I mean, from Earth they’re big and pretty, but from here…”  
“…they’re humongous and breathtaking,” Lance finished, averting his eyes from the sky to his hands in his lap.  
“Why aren’t you over there with everyone else?” the other boy asked, nodding towards the group of paladins laughing by the campfire. Lance shrugged, and Keith smirked. “There’s obviously a reason Sharpshooter,” he teased, resting a hand on Lance’s shoulder.  
“Don’t call me that,” he growled, pulling away sharply from Keith’s touch.  
“Jeez sorry! It’s not like you didn’t give yourself that nickname…”  
“Whatever Keith. Just leave me alone.”  
“Is that really what you want? To be alone?”  
Lance didn’t respond. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek.  
“You’re totally lying! That’s such bullshit!”  
“Yeah?” Lance cried, choking up, “Well if I’m such bullshit, then why don’t you leave again?”  
“Lance, I–”  
“No!” he shouted, swiveling around and standing up, throwing his hands up in the air as tears flooded down his face. “Don’t Lance me! You think I’m bullshit! You’ve thought that since day one!”  
“Lance, I don’t think you’re bullshit…” Keith said, stunned, standing up slowly.   
“Really? So you’re not like everyone else on the team?”  
“Nobody thinks that…” the half-Galran tried again.   
“Now that’s bullshit!” Lance fired back.  
“That’s not true!” Keith challenged.   
“Really? So Allura doesn’t think I’m a complete loser? So she didn’t think that Lotor, the psychotic hottie-with-a-body, was better than me?”  
Keith just stood there, saying nothing.  
“And Shiro still doesn’t see me as some lame kid?”  
Still no answer.  
“Really? You can’t even answer! If that really isn’t true, than prove it! Prove that the team doesn't hate me, that you don’t hate mer! I dare you! I dare yo–”  
Lance was silenced by Keith’s lips, cutting him off from his final words. He brought Lance closer to him, one arm around his waist and the other gently cupping his face. The kiss was slow, soft, but Lance could taste every ounce of passion. Keith pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead to Lance’s.  
“You’re not bullshit Lance. The team doesn’t hate you, and everyone – including Allura – knows that you were always better than Lotor.” Nervously, he licked his lips, briefly meeting Lance’s eyes and then turning them away. “And I have never hated you.”  
His eyes were still wide, and he blabbered nervously, “Yeah, well I mean obviously. I mean, you did just kiss me, and I don’t think you would do that if you didn’t like me, so, I mean –”  
Keith cut him off again, laughing against lance’s lips before pulling away shortly, biting at his lower lip softly, to say, “You are so cute when you’re nervous.”  
Lance grinned, grabbing Keith’s chin and pulling his mouth back to his own, kissing him softly at first, but as the half-Galran’s arm wrapped tightly and possibly around his face, the kiss grew more wild.  
The Latino felt the other boy’s tongue snake into his mouth, drawing his mouth closer to his own. It was angsty like fire and passionate like the waves, creating a deadly mix as Keith let his finger explore towards the hem of Lance’s shirt, tucking his fingers under the fabric to feel his smooth, hard abdomen. Lance smiled, kissing Keith’s jawline softly before returning his lips to his.  
It felt right – no, perfect – to be in Keith’s arms under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is short and kinda meh; i'm swamped with school rn :/


	8. Where It Hurts

“Lance!”  
Keith was running up and down the streets, blade in hand and he stumbled through a wall of dead bodies. He glimpsed down, and horrified by what he saw, looked away. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if it was Lance’s bloody and emotionless face he saw on the ground, a limp, mutilated body attached.   
“Lance!”  
He couldn’t stop running. He couldn’t. Keith was all alone; Shiro was no where to be seen, and his mom had just taken her last breath in his arms. And if he had lost Lance too...   
Keith could feel his breath start to give out, his body shutting down. The tears were coming, messing up his vision as he continued to sprint down the destructed street. Every few seconds, he heard a new explosion from where an ion cannon struck an innocent person.   
“Lance!”  
“Keith!”  
He stopped, turning around. Lance was right behind him, a few meters back.   
“Lance!”   
He started running towards him.  
“Keith!”  
“Lance!”  
Lance didn’t move. Keith didn’t stop. He kept running.  
“Keith!”  
“Lance!”  
“Keith!”  
He stopped, looking at Lance. There was fear in his eyes, and terror written all over his face.   
A Galran warrior emerged from behind Lance, an evil grin upon his pale lilac lips. He held a blood-tipped blade in his claws, and it was pressed against Lance’s stomach.  
“Lance...” Keith whispered, but it was too late.  
The solider impaled him, carving his insides with the dagger, laughing as the Latino crumbled, his inside spilling from the wound.   
“No!”   
With a single blow, Keith decapitated the soldier, his body swiftly falling backwards. He caught Lance before he hit the ground.   
His clothes were ripped and covered in blood, his hands a deep maroon from trying to literally hold himself together.   
“Hey, hey,” the older boy whispered, kissing his forehead softly while cradling his body, the blood drenching him. “You’re okay, I promise. You’re okay, baby. It’s okay, baby, I’m here.”   
Lance groaned, wincing. They both knew he was going to die.   
“Keith?”  
“Yes?”  
“Keith?”  
“Yes baby?”  
“Wake up...”  
“What?”  
“Wake up!”  
Lance faded away, his body going limp.   
“No! No! Lance!”  
“Keith....”  
Keith jolted awake, sitting up swiftly and reaching to pull a blade from his back pocket. He looked around, turning his head so quickly the cold sweat that drenched him flew all over.   
Lance was sitting next to him, eyes wide. He stroked Keith face, asked softly, “Are you okay, baby?”  
“Yeah,” he said, voice-cracking.  
“Hey,” Lance said, taking his hand and pulling him into his lap, “it’s okay. It’s okay, baby, I’m here.”  
“That’s what I told you...” he whispered. “That’s what I  
told you.”  
Lance was silent for a moment as he stroked Keith’s hair. “I know, love. I remember.”  
“I lost my mom...” he cried, tears falling into Lance’s lap. “And Shiro is still missing. And you... you almost died....”  
He held him there, letting him  
sob in his arms. He wanted to cry, to let out all his anger and sadness, but he needed to be strong. For Keith.   
“Hey baby,” Lance said, lifting up Keith’s chin. “Look.” He pointed to the scar across his stomach and chest, the once bold red line faded, but still holding him together. “I didn’t die.”  
He traced the scar with his fingertips, letting his tears fall over the seal. “But you could’ve. And it would’ve been my–“  
“Keith,” Lance said sternly, grabbing Keith’s face, “you’re the reason I’m alive. You’re the one who saved me.”  
He kisses his forehead, and then the tip of his nose. He kissing the tears on Keith’s cheeks and his damp jawline. And finally he kissed his lips, slowly but passionately.   
“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you,” he whispered, kissing his neck, slipping his tongue over Keith’s soft skin. “Keith, baby?”  
“Yeah?” he moaned softly, gripping Lance’s lower body tightly with his legs.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Impossible.”  
“Bet.”  
A smug look painted itself on his face as Keith pulled Lance’s lips to his, kissing him with an aggression, letting Lance lay him back firmly against the bed, their bodies entangled. Their lips fought, but their bodies waltzed.   
It became more rigorous as Lance pulled off Keith’s shorts, the half-Galran attacking his neck and jawline. Every inch of Lance was burning up in the moment; his skin felt like it could burst into embers. He fell back on top of the boy, kissing him back with a burning fire in his stomach. The boy gave him back just as much flame.   
Keith could feel himself loosing control as he flipped on top of Lance, tearing off his remaining garments. He attacked him, letting his lips and hands go wild. Lance’s cries were only motivation. And the motivation wasn’t exactly quieting down as the boy allowed himself to continue his reign. His sexy and dangerous reign.  
And then the flashbacks came back.   
They hit him like a bullet to the heart.  
He flew back, drowning in sheets as he looked wildly around the room before disappearing into a puddle of sobs.   
Lance grabbed him, holding him in his arms, as he stroked Keith’s locks.  
“It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”  
That’s all Keith needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train has just left the station ;)
> 
> sorry it’s been so long loves


End file.
